1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to training and exercise devices, and, more specifically, to a portable gymnastic exercise device that can be quickly and easily set up on and then removed from any door casing or frame or other support structure or member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pincer mechanisms for suspending different items from an overhead member, such as a casing or frame of a doorway within a wall, is well known. Pincers are generally devices that utilize complementary hooks that are pivoted to each other to urge inwardly-directed hooks or Jaws towards each other in response to a downward force acting on the pincer, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,895.
Pincer type mechanisms have also been utilized to suspend numerous other items such as swings for infants or children, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,956,502 and 3,314,636. While most pincer mechanisms close to apply pressure to the supporting member as a result of a downwardly acting force some pincer mechanisms use some form of biasing means, such as a tension spring, to tend to close or bring the opposing hooks together even in the absence of a downwardly acting force on the device. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,636 teaches the use of such a tension spring. A similar pincer mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,147 for hanging garments on a rod that is suspended by using a pair of spaced or opposing pincer devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,173 discloses a training apparatus that uses a pair of opposing brackets that function as hooks, although the disclosed attaching mechanism does not include pincers. The brackets are used to support a horizontal member to which an exercise device, such as a handle loop, is attached. A cleatlock is used to adjust the height of the handle loops. However, the training apparatus includes a number of parts that must be manually adjusted to secure it to a doorframe. Besides the inconvenience of attaching and disconnecting the device from the supporting structure, improper adjustments can result in failure by inadvertent disconnection of the brackets from the supporting frame and potential injury to the user.
Numerous training devices use pincer-type clamping elements, each including a pair of hooks pivoted to each other that can be engaged over a casing by hooked upper ends, are well known. As indicated, such pincer devices frequently use springs or the like to urge the hooks to come together to a closed condition so that the pincers securely engage and remain attached to an upper frame or support member, including a horizontal bar.
An early portable gymnastic apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,857 in which a hook is attachable to a casing of a doorframe, the hooks supporting a training bar and/or a pair of spaced handgrips. The device, however, includes numerous parts and needs significant manual adjustments to properly secure the device to a support member, such as a doorframe. Since only one hook is used adjustments and setup is more critical and subject to failure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,232 an exercise apparatus for attachment to an overhead frame is disclosed. While the pincer mechanisms are used the pincers support a rod. Also, since no biasing members are provided setup and adjustment must be performed manually by means of set screws. The setup, therefore, may be inconvenient and time-consuming. Because bars are utilize, the overall structure is bulky and heavy and not readily transported from one location to another. A similar clamping apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,328 intended to be used for exercise bars, swings or the like in the doorway. As in the aforementioned device, the pincers must be manually adjusted, leaving room for human error and failure.
An elaborate construction is used for an exercise device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,430,573 in which the hooks are pressed against the supporting frame by means of a yoke and screw mechanism to support a rod. The device is bulky and heavy and not readily transportable. A similar clamping device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,399 for supporting a rotatably mounted exercising device with support frames.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,571 a personal trainer is disclosed that utilizes a pincer mechanism for engaging the doorframe and a resistance unit is provided intended to be gripped by a user by means of a horizontal bar or handle. The resistance unit provides resistance as the handle is moved upwardly and downwardly on a belt while the user tensions the device by stepping on a stirrup close to the ground. The device is intended to be primarily used while the person exercising stands erect, although the patent also teaches a way for the user to exercise the stomach muscles while in a kneeling position.
The known exercise devices tend to be large, bulky and heavy and are typically complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture and purchase. They are not readily transportable and can be effectively used only by a very limited segment of the population who are heavily into exercise. The average person needs a device that can be easily transported and used even by those that have limited physical strength or who are physically challenged.